1. Field of Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical field of handwriting input, relates to a handwriting input method, and specifically relates to a multi-character continuous handwriting input method.
2. Description of Related Arts
In recent years, the handwriting input method, as an important text input manner, has been widely applied to many mobile electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, netbooks, Global Positioning System (GPS) terminals, learning machines, and the like. The handwriting input method generally refers to that a user writes text with a pen or a finger on a touch screen of an electronic device; meanwhile, the electronic device recognizes collected the writing tracks of the text, converts the tracks to corresponding text and displays the text on the screen. Currently, due to the size limitation of a touch screen of a mobile device, in general cases, a user can only write one character on the touch screen each time; after finishing writing a character, the user usually needs to pause for a period (a typical pause lasts about 200 ms to 1000 ms), waiting for the mobile device to detect and recognize a previously written character, before inputting a next character through handwriting. As a result, the input efficiency of handwritten text is low, and people cannot carry out continuous handwriting input in accordance with their natural writing habit.
In order to improve the handwriting input efficiency, related researchers develop a full-screen writing and full-screen recognition handwriting input solution, in which a small number of characters can be written on the touch screen at one time. However, the method is still restricted by the size of the touch screen, does not allow continuous writing of any number of characters (for example, finishing writing a complete sentence); especially, on a mobile electronic device where the size of the touch screen is limited (such as a smart phone), only a small number of characters can be written on the full touch screen (especially, only less than four characters can be written on a touch screen that senses finger writing); moreover, if different characters are connected or overlapped when a user writes on a full screen, a recognition engine may fail to correctly segment and recognize characters.